L'ennemi numéro 1
by Peluchette
Summary: Massu ne veut qu'une chose : Son petit-ami, Shige, mais pour ça il devra vaincre son pire ennemi ...


Why don't you tell me the truth ?

~Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-il être si mignon ? Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin !~

Why don't you tell me goodbye ? Isso raku ni shite yo Bottom of my heart I am still stuck on you

So loving you ...

~Pourquoi m'a t-il fait ça en plein milieu du concert en plus !~

Et oui, depuis que son petit-ami lui avait fait un magnifique sourire au début de la chanson, Massu ne s'en remettait pas. Il savait que celui-ci était en train de le regarder mais lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête il avait croisé son sourire éblouissant et son regard enfantin. Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de plaquer son amant sur le billard et de lui enlevait son fichu pantalon vert. Mais il lui fallait se calmer sinon il ne finirait jamais le concert, il tenta de regarder le moins possible du côté de Shige jusqu'à la dernière chanson. Il fut soulagé en entendant les derniers applaudissements des fans et en voyant toutes les lumières sur scène s'éteindrent. Tous les NewS se retrouvèrent dans la loge et comme à son habitude, Massu partit se doucher. Tous les autres, mis à part Shige qui attendait son petit ami, préférèrent rentrer le plus vite possible et se laver chez eux. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Massu vit Shige torse nu et encore en sueur. Il était magnifique même de dos, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout même, et cela mit Massu en rogne... Son pire ennemi était là, le narguant, caressant doucement les hanches, les fesses et les cuisse de Shige. Oui, c'était bel et bien lui, cet immonde pantalon vert ! Shige n'avait pas fait attention au regard brûlant que Massu posait sur lui.

-Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais des douches !

Il se retourna vers son amant, qui ne répondait pas, et découvrit le regard sadique que celui-ci arborait.

-Euh... Ma... Massu a va pas ? J'aime pas trop quand tu me regarde de cette manière !

Le regard d'enfant appeuré de Shige fit craquer Massu, il attrapa sa main et le fit courir le long des couloirs pour arriver sur la scène, où tout les techniciens avaient déserté, et qui était plongée dans le noir. Au milieu de cette scène trônait fierment l'objet tant convoité par Masuda : Le Billard *_*

-Tu peus m'expliquer ce que l'on fait ici ?

Massu ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'allonger violemment Shige sur le billard et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tais toi ! J'ai déja eu du mal à me retenir jusqu'à maintenant, alors ne gâche pas tout !

-Nan mais t'es fou ! N'importe qui pourrait entrer et nous voir !

-C'est de ta faute... Pourquoi avais tu besoin d'être si mignon pendant le concert ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ton sourire en mode femme fatale tout à l'heure ?

-Hahaha..... ! Je ne savais pas que je te fesais autant d'effet .

Pour toute réponse, Massu se déhancha, ce qui fit gémir Shige, et l'excita encore plus.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça pendant un concert ! Sinon la prochaine fois je te saute dessus devant tout le monde !

Shige n'eût même pas le temps de répondre, déja Massu avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec fougue pendant que Shige enlevait les bouttons de la chemise qu'il avait remise après sa douche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et enfin Masuda pu faire la chose dont il rêvait depuis des heures : virer le pantalon des hanches de son copain !

-Yatta !

-Euh... C'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'ai réussi, je l'ai vaincu ton horrible pantalon vert ! Il me narguait depuis trop longtemps ! Mouhahaha...

-Nan mais ça va vraiment pas !

Shige inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche.

-Bon maintenant à mon tour de te dire quelque chose ! Je ne veus plus que Tegoshi te colle comme ça ! Surtout quand il est habillé en fille !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas Tegoshi en fille ? *air innocent*

Pour montrer son mécontentement, Shige se déhancha dans un mouvement expert, ce qui fit gémir le plus vieux.  
Il se débarassa des derniers vêtements que ce dernier portait et en fit de même avec son caleçon.

-Pourtant Tegoshi il est mignon en fille !

Shige attrapa la virilité de Massu entre ses mains d'un geste brusque, l'aîné ne put retenir un petit cri.

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Oui j'aime quand tu t'énerves !

Massu passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Shige et attrapa ses doigts pour les humidifier. Une fois qu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez mouillés, Shige descendit ses doigts le long du dos de son amant ce qui le fit frissoner. Il en fit pénetrer un dans l'intimité de Massu tandis que son autre main caressait son sexe tendu dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier la douleur. Tout en accélérant le mouvement, il en fit pénétrer un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il attendit quelques minutes que le corps de son copain s'habitue à l'intrusion puis les retira et se plaça à l'entrer de son intimité. Il le pénétra tout en douceur, mais un petit cri de douleur échappa quand même à Masuda. Il resta immobile quelques temps puis les hanches de Massu se mirent à bouger toute seule, il les immobilisa avec ses mains. Il fit à son tour plusieurs va et vient d'une lenteure qui fesait suffoquer son amant.

-Plus vite !

-Tu es impatient mon ange ?

-Nan mais plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite je pourais retrouver Teshi ...

Shige donna un coup de rein profond qui fit crier Massu.

-Refais ça !

-Quoi ? Alors tu aimes vraiment quand je m'énerve ? ... Espèce de sado...

Pour faire plaisir à son amant Shige répéta le même mouvement plusieurs fois. Leurs gémissements se transfomèrent en cris, jusqu'à ce que tout les deux explosent de plaisir. Shige s'écroula sur Massu et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il s'endormait presque lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui se raprochaient, ils se regardèrent tout les deux, inquiets, remirent leurs habits et coururent se cacher dans un couloir. Là ils explosèrent de rire.

-Ouf, c'était moins une !

-C'est clair on a eu chaud ^^'

-Ouii mais je suis heureux j'aurais tout de même réussi !

-Réussi quoi ?

-A vaincre ton pantalon !

-... --' c'était la seule chose qui t'intéressait ...

Fin

Ps : Alors je sais il faut pas me laisser devant le Diamond Tour =P ! J'ai du le regarder trop souvent alors je pers la tête xD ! Sinon j'espère que cet OS vous aura plut ! A bientôt

Kisu ~


End file.
